selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bang a Drum
Bang a Drum es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez para la banda sonora de la película de 2008 La nueva cenicienta 2 . Se incluye como la quinta pista. Trivia *La cancion es confundida con Beautifully Disturbed, una cancion no lanzada de su banda para el album debut de esta. **Esto se debe a dos videos en youtube de Bang a Drum con el nombre de la cancion. Audio thumb|center|335 px Letra Letra original= You got my eye And I'm tryin' to holla at ya You're walking by And I trip on the furniture I'm on my ride down Won't stop movin' And I don't know exactly what I'm doin' I see you shake, shake, And I'm spinnin' It's like a one win race Yeah, I'm winnin' I'm all dizzy when you're here with me So, let's bring the heat Cause' there ain't nothin' to it Just gotta do it You got to own it, own it Move to the beat of Your own drum When it's hot like that (Burn it up like that) Move to the beat of Your own drum When you got it like that (Yeah, it's hot like that) Eh Eh Gotta make it say Eh Ehhh So Bang A Drum Bang A Drum You got me floatin' ten feet Off the ground It's like whoa I'm up And I can't come down My heart's pumpin' And it's workin' overtime I got the crazy butterflies We're doin' it right When we work together I'll give up my side It don't get better If you want my team Gotta figure it out It's you and me No doubt, There ain't nothin' to it Just gotta do it You got to own it, own it Move to the beat of Your own drum When it's hot like that (Burn it up like that) Move to the beat (You gotta dip it down low) When you got it like that (Yeah, it's hot like that) Eh Eh Gotta make it say Eh Ehhh So Bang A Drum Bang A Drum You gotta Bang A Drum Turn it up Bang A Drum Yeah Bang A Drum Turn it up Bang A Drum You got my eye And I'm tryin' to holla at ya You're walking by And I trip on the furniture I'm on my ride down Won't stop movin' And I don't know exactly what I'm doin' I see you shake, shake, And I'm spinnin' It's like a one win race Yeah, I'm winnin' I'm all dizzy when you're here with me So, let's bring the heat There ain't nothing to it (Bang A Drum) Just gotta do it (Bang A Drum) You got to own it, own it Move to the beat (You gotta dip it down low) Cause' it's hot like that (Burn it up like that) Move to the beat of Your own drum You got it like that (Yeah, it's hot like that) Eh Eh Gotta make it say Eh Ehhh So Bang A Drum Bang A Drum Gotta Bang A Drum (Turn it up) Bang A Drum Yeah, Bang A Drum (Turn it up) Bang A Drum Bang A Drum (Turn it up) Bang A Drum Gotta Bang A Drum (Turn it up) Bang A Drum Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Bandas Sonoras